The Box
by Cora Dina
Summary: After receiving a new device from Komui, Lavi and Allen are sent on a mission to test it out! What sort of mishaps can this innocent little gadjet bring? Yaoi, Cross-over, and rather messed up.


The start of a new fic awaits! This time, I promise I will /attempt/ to go through this for sure!

About TWB, I will most likely continue if people want me to. If you wish for me to finish it, just send an e-mail to me.

Now, a proper welcome to **The Box** (Cue the scary music!)! **The Box** (scary music) is an idea that was originally created by two girls (I forgot who they really were) that used it in an InuYasha type of fic. Thank you so much, you two!

Anyway, this will be my first DGM fic, and my second /attempted/ fic. So, I'm open to criticism.

I'll apologize for future mishaps now, since I have a feeling this will be a painfully slow updated fic. Bear with me, folks!

**Disclaimer: **This contains yaoi, language, possible spoilers, bad humour, and other adult content. Don't like it? Don't read, it, pal! :'D

**More Disclaimers: **I had to change some things in the real story to fit in with what was going on. I apologize if I made any mistakes.

**Credits: **Two chicks- "The Box"

People who own/created DGM- D. Grey-man

And everything else that obviously isn't mine in this fic. D:

**I'm dedicating this to a friend of mine, in which I owe her a Christmas present (which was to be an AMV). Since I suck at making AMVs, I decided to make her a fic~! This might make it to her birthday (which is in March… or May… I forget. Don't kill me. D:) But I promise to finish it!**

To Shi, my partner in crime.

"What exactly did you say this does, Supervisor?"

Allen Walker scratched the back of his head, a look of insecurity on his young face. He had been observing Supervisor Komui Lee's latest invention, a small box that (greatly) resembled a Rubiks cube. Lavi stood beside him, watching the box as well. Allen knew that Lavi was taking in all of its features, as well as listening to Komui's ramblings. Komui merely brightened at Allen's question, happy to run through the explanation once again.

"This box can transport you anywhere, basically. If you solve one side, it takes you to your destination. Solve another, and you're transported once again. Solve the whole thing and you're back home, right where you've started. It's quite simple, really. That's why I want you and Lavi to take this with you on your next mission."

"_Solving a cube like that can't be all that hard… Besides, Lavi's going to be with me, so he can do it…"_ Allen thought to himself, considering the facts. He nodded, watching the Supervisor explode with glee. Soon, the tiny cube was shoved into his hands, and he was kicked out of HQ along with Lavi. The fiery redhead pulled the young exorcist up, taking the cube into his own hands.

"So we're supposed to solve one side?" he asked, observing it. Allen nodded, watching Lavi twist and turn the cube everywhere, forming a whole blue side. "First step is done. Now what?" Lavi scoffed, looking at the cube.

"I don't-." Allen began, then finished his sentence with loud screaming. The whole scenery had changed, even Lavi.

Said exorcist was now a teensy bit shorter than he was before, his red hair down and in his face. His exorcist coat seemed to have morphed into a big, black cloak, and his eye patch- gone. Everything was different: his hammer was now a broken wand, and his face had become peppered with freckles.

Lavi gave his partner an odd look. "You look different too, you know," he said with a thick British accent. Lavi grabbed his throat, eyes wide. Allen did a double take, snorting a bit at his partner. He looked around him, analyzing the place they were in. The walls were made of stone bricks, large in size. Candles burned brightly, lighting up the walls. There were desks everywhere, and three people filled one desk each. Everyone else was wearing the black clothing Lavi was wearing, making Allen furrow in his eyebrows in confusion. Where were they?

A bushy haired girl sat next to him, dropping a massive amount of textbooks on the desk. She set a cauldron, textbook and odd-looking ingredients aside. She gave a smile at Allen, who politely smiled back.

"Hello, Harry!" she chirped, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. "Ron," she said sourly.

Allen shook his head. "You've got it all wrong, my name's Allen- Not Ha-… H-Hairy..." Allen noticed his voice had changed too. He cleared his throat, finally catching a glimpse of himself in the girl's cauldron. His reflection showed that he had jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a pale complexion. He blinked, leaning closer to the cauldron. He spotted a lightning scar on his forehead, red from pain. He put a hand to it, the pulled it back quickly realizing it was really there. He gaped at the bushy haired girl, as if waiting for her to start spewing an explanation.

"Did you finish you Potions essay? I wrote six pages… Do you think he'll accept it if I went two pages over the limit…? Oh…" she groaned, leaning back in her chair.

Allen looked at Lavi, horrified. "We have an essay due?" he squeaked fearfully.

"The hell?" Lavi asked, giving Allen a frazzled look. "'Where the hell are we?!' seems to be a more suitable question for the premises here!"

"… You're in Potions class, Ron. Did I hit you that hard the other day…?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Lavi looked at her, trying to see if he knew her somehow.

"… Yuu-chan?" he asked, leaning across Allen to take a closer look. "You gotta stop using soap on your hair. It's getting to you. And you look more feminine than ever! What happened to big, nasty, sourpuss Yuu-chan?"

The girl stared blankly at Lavi for a brief moment, and then hissed darkly. That was all she could muster, it seems, because she opened her large textbook and buried her nose in it. Lavi stared, then brightened.

"NO WAY. You're a bookWOMAN?! Strike!" Lavi pumped his fist in the air, and then doubled over in his seat.

Allen narrowed his eyes, having elbowed Lavi roughly in the side. He looked at the textbook the girl was reading, spotting her name. He scrunched up his nose, trying to figure out how to pronounce it.

"Uh… Her… My... Oh… Knee?" he said out loud, trying to get a feel of the name. He was glad to see that the girl raised her head, blinking questionably.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, not bothering to look at Lavi, who was frantically trying to get her attention. She waited patiently for Allen to speak, then snapped her head towards the front of the room. "Tell me later," she said quickly, putting a finger to her mouth. Allen nodded, looking in the direction she was facing.

A rather unhappy looking man stood before them all, his chin length hair greatly contrasting his pale face. Hs hair was a greasy black. His mouth; a set line below his crooked nose. He wore a black robe that swished in the air, making it look the size of a large blanket. He glanced around the room with his beady eyes, taking in all the vibes… Like Lavi did so often. Allen shivered, feeling the cold getting to him. He scooted closer to Lavi, who stayed stiff.

"Mr. Potter!" he bellowed, letting it echo around the room. Both Allen and Lavi looked around the room, pitying the poor boy name 'Mr. Potter'.

Suddenly, Allen received a small nudge on his left. Hermione gave him a rather distressed look, cocking her head towards the angry man. Allen's eyes widened.

"**I'm **Mr. Potter?!" he asked shrilly, rising from his seat. Hermione gave him a horrified look, certainly not expecting this sudden outburst from her friend. Allen snapped his head towards the older man, breathing heavily. None of this was making any sense to him!

The older man grinned, satisfied. "Detention, Mr. Potter. And fifty points from Gryffindor, if you please."

Most of the class groaned, and the rest chuckled amongst them. Lavi pulled his partner down into his seat, offering comfort to his not-so-white-haired friend.

--

Lavi managed to find Allen with Hermione's help. Lavi hugged his best friend tightly, after watching him exit the dungeon he'd served detention in. Allen had a pale, mortified look on him, letting his fiery redhead squeeze him breathless. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, not really understanding what was going on.

"Harry, you do remember about the Quidditch match, do you? It's going to start soon…" She murmured, careful with what she said. She made a mental note to take them to Madam Pomfrey once she got the chance.

Poor Allen looked over Lavi's shoulder, this time grateful he didn't have to stand on tiptoe to do so. "What's Quidditch?" he asked innocently. To his horror, that was the wrong question to ask.

"Harry! How can you forget about Quidditch?!" she shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. Lavi jumped, holding Allen closer to him in fear.

"I don't really like the Bookwoman anymore, Bean sprout…" he whispered, trembling.

Allen snorted, then looked at Hermione. "Okay then," he began, "Scratch that. Where's my... Uh… Uniform?" he asked, plucking at things that popped into his mind. To his delight, Hermione held up a briefcase.

"I brought it here- Oliver will be angry if you're not ready by the time you get on the field. Ron, you help him put it on. I'll stand guard and make sure no one walks by." She stuffed the case between them, trotting off to her post.

Lavi grabbed the case, letting Allen open it. First, Allen pulled out a shiny cloak decorated with stars and moons. Lavi snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"THAT'S your uniform?" he chuckled, shaking his head. Allen narrowed his eyes, making him be quiet.

Allen pulled it over himself, then watched as Lavi jumped about a foot in the air.

"Where'd the rest of my toy go?!" he asked loudly, utterly shocked. He looked at Allen- More so his head. It floated in the air, no body attached to it. Allen twirled, laughing.

Hermione's voice trailed down the hall: "I brought the Invisibility Cloak so you could change! Hurry up, Harry!"

"She's smart- It's like she knows you," Allen chuckled, pulling out the red and gold uniform. Lavi scowled, holding up the cloak for Allen. Allen guessed on most of the parts of the uniform, frowning at all the pieces of protection. Quidditch, it seemed, was a brutal game.

-- The Match

Lavi also seemed to have a uniform. Hermione stated that she 'promptly' forgot. Lavi narrowed his eyes, getting Allen to help him out. A young man walked into the change rooms, a semi-determined expression on his face. Two redheads followed in after him, laughing and chuckling quietly behind him. Two girls stepped in- tall, mature-looking, yet strong and feminine. Lavi cat-called quietly, receiving a vicious glare from Allen.

The first boy to step in- Captain Oliver Wood, Chaser- cleared his throat. He looked at his Quidditch team, sighing once he spotted Lavi. To Allen's relief, he explained the rules and everyone's job. Even though he was running through it quickly, Allen got the gist of things. He looked at Lavi, who twitched.

"I'm the what?" he growled, obviously not happy.

One of the redheaded twins spoke up. "You're our Keeper, Ron. Forgot that already, did you?" He chuckled. Lavi twitched, raising a hand to smack him.

Allen pulled his hand down, frowning. "Sorry," he murmured, lowering his eyes.

The twin merely laughed.

"All I'm supposed to do is catch the… Snitch?" Allen asked, looking at Oliver. The Captain nodded, grinning nervously.

"Let's go, team." Wood ushered his team out, trampling onto the field with them. A large crowd greeted them happily, and the other team stepped on. They wore green uniforms, lined with silver. One boy glared nastily at Allen, backing away once he got a look at (angry!)Lavi's face. Allen put a leg over his broomstick, kicking off the ground. He trembled slightly, recalling what it felt like to ride Lavi's hammer.

Lavi, however, was pleased to do some flying. Flying to his position in front of the goals, he looked around. His vision had a wider rage with his eye uncovered- It proved useful in this sort of game. He looked for the ball he was guarding their goal from, spotting it immediately. The large red one. He squinted, watching a woman with hawk-like eyes open a special case, restraining a glittery golden ball. "_Timcampi!_" he thought instantly, but he held still. He motioned for Allen to look down, watching as realization spawned on Allen's face. Allen nodded, circling the field.

Allen was careful not to let go of the broom. He practiced reaching out into the air, diving, spinning… Everything. He was a little shaky, and felt a little sick, but all the same.

"Students and teachers of Hogwarts!" the bright-eyed woman said, her voice booming all around. Everyone hushed to listen. "I present to you our second Quidditch match of the season!" Cheers and applause. "… Gryffindor!" Several boos and massive screaming erupted. "Versus Slytherin! The winner of this match plays our previous winner, Hufflepuff!" Screaming girls overpowered everyone else, and Allen could see signs popping up from the crowd.

"Potter for the win!"

"Potter sucks!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Slytherin!"

"Cedric, I love you!" ("The hell?")

Allen grinned, realizing these signs were for the person he was at the moment. If they ever met, he would tell him how lucky he was to be surrounded by all sorts of people like this.

"Let the match… Begin!" All the balls were let out of their restraints, and the large red one was tossed into the air with a quick enchantment.

Through commentary, the two learned terms and what to dodge. The Bludgers, it seems, were nasty little bastards that came flying at whom they pleased. The two Beaters, however, kept them at bay and sent them back to the other team. This job belonged to the laughing twins.

The Quaffle, Lavi observed, was the one he was supposed to catch when it zoomed towards him in an attempt to get in one of the three goals. There was almost no magic entrusted into the Quaffle, which meant they had to be passed between the Keeper and the Chasers- the two bodacious girls he spotted in the change rooms, the Captain, and himself.

Allen's job made Lavi frown. The Seeker, they called him, was to zoom through the thick of the game in attempt to find the supposed Snitch: A teeny golden ball that sped through the game, trying to hide itself from the hands of either Seeker. If the Seeker were to catch the Snitch, this would result in the end of the game and 150 points awarded to his team. The game would not end without the catching of the Snitch, unless the Captains agreed to end it.

Lavi didn't think Oliver would forfeit the match.

Lavi dodged the Bludgers and caught the Quaffles to the best of his ability. He remembered catching books that Panda-jiji would throw at him, barking at him to study. He chuckled, still a little angry that he wouldn't be able to watch Allen play.

Allen had circled the oval-shaped field so many times that by now, he would have lost count of his laps. He looked around frantically for Timcampi, hoping that the little golem would have news from the Order. Occasionally, he would cross paths with a sickly-looking boy with white blonde hair. With all the hate he could muster, he shot back a glare at the boy. Then he would just zoom away, snickering. Every little glint in the sun made Allen jump with excitement, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Was this what Komui felt during his caffeine buzzes? He shrugged it off, speeding towards the shinning light. "I'm gonna catch you, Tim! Just watch me!" he growled, pointing the broom in his desired direction. Gasping, he noticed the other boy tailing behind him. He snarled, urging the broom forward.

He couldn't help but let out a small swear- Timcampi was being more uppity than usual. Allen became more and more frustrated, dodging everything and occasionally losing sight of Tim. The other Seeker merely followed him- thus annoying Allen even more. "_Can't he look himself?"_

Allen was hot on Timcampi's trail. To his horror, he had realized that his tail had been cut off. "Damnit, Tim!" Allen cursed, lunging towards the small golden ball. "How could you let someone get you like that?!" Grunting, he reached forward. He lifted himself off of the broom briefly, but suddenly plopped right back down due to a strong pull from behind. He looked back, his eyes widening.

Slick blondie was holding on to the end of Allen's broom, a grin gracing his spoiled features.

"Let me go!" Allen shouted over the wind, trying to shake him off. He looped and looped… The brat still held on. Allen quickly devised a plan, gritting his teeth. He resumed chasing Timcampi, still trying to throw off the young blonde. Allen faked into anger, only looking at the boy. His anger seemed to fuel the broom even more, scaring Slytherin's Seeker. Allen caught sight of Timcampi once again, pushing his broom even further. The poor broom shook violently in his grasp, forcing Allen to concentrate very hard. He made to swat the opposing Seeker and in that same, swift motion, caught the Snitch.

It felt odd- Nothing like Timcampi. It fluttered vigorously in his hand, trying to escape. The crowd was silent for a brief moment, and then one side seem to have burst into cheer. Allen looked through his fingers, observing what he thought was Timcampi. He was holding a glittery golden ball, the size of a walnut, with wings fluttering so fast that they became invisible.

Lavi soon realized Allen had caught 'Timcampi'. He landed swiftly next to him, a questioning look on his face. A crestfallen Allen opened his palm only to reveal that it wasn't Tim, but a plain golden ball.

--

Ever since the Quidditch match, Allen had lost all hope of getting home. Lavi was having a blast, celebrating Gryffindor's victory. Allen scowled, unable to contain his jealousy properly. Occasionally, when someone would congratulate him on his catch, he would lash out and ask for Lavi. They would look at him, puzzled, then shrug and say 'it was natural for Harry'. Allen pressed his forehead against the cold bedroom window, having made his way up the stairs to the dorm room. He sighed, wondering what was going on at HQ at the moment. He frowned, praying that nothing bad was happening. Concerned for the others and their state, he didn't notice the Bookman junior enter the dorm and lock the door behind him.

"Allen, you should be down there. It's a helluva party!" he said cheerfully, He stood behind Allen, looking out the window too. He heard the young teen sigh, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You're not thinking about Headquarters, are you, Bean sprout?" He watched as Allen nodded slowly, sensing a miserable air around him. Lavi silently wrapped his strong arms around Allen Walker's slim waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm positive that they can take care of it. Just think: Yuu-chan, Linalee, Panda-jiji, Miranda, and Kro-chan… Everyone's there. You're almost insulting them by worrying."

Allen's eyes widened. He didn't look at it like that before, but there was a nagging feeling tugging at his senses. Something was going horribly wrong. He relaxed slowly in Lavi's arms, letting him whisper soothing words into his ears.

-- Black Order HQ

If that feeling was bothering Allen that much, then he would probably cringe in pain by the next chapter. Komui had been working on another Komurin for quite a while now- in secret. It had taken him weeks to work out all the kinks, and this time he was sure he had it right. Taking a sip of his coffee, he purred. Looking at his favourite cup, he got even more drive to keep working. Komui would stop now and then, swearing he was hearing angels singing in chorus all around him. He frowned- It wasn't like he never worked (-isshot-)! He had stolen several parts from other labs around him, and had taken them to Allen's room. Nobody ever went in there, and he was on a mission with Lavi. He very well knew what their relationship was, but he thought it best to keep quiet and use it to his advantage. He chuckled psychotically and how perfectly everything worked out. He was careful not to let his low chuckle rise to maniacal laughter, as he was working late and others might notice what was going on. He began assembling, piece by piece, occasionally referring himself to his drafts.

-- End Chapter One


End file.
